Save It For The Bedroom
by kadabrafreak890
Summary: Naomi wants to have sex with Little Guy. Little Guy wants to have sex with Naomi. So what's the problem? Rated M for sex...obviously.


**A/N: Hey all! So this is my first M rated fic and I've been thinking of doing one involving Little Guy and Kimishima for a while, so here it is. I think it turned out well, and I hope you enjoy it too!

* * *

**

"Little Guy," Dr. Kimishima said as she entered the room. He looked up from his computer, his icy blue eyes meeting her deeper blue ones.

"Yes Doctor?" He asked, watching her as she stepped into his office and walked towards him. She leaned down close to him, her lips mere inches from his own.

"Do you have those results for me?" She whispered.

"Yes," he managed to squeak. Keeping eye contact with his boss/girlfriend, he reached over to his printer and retrieved the paper from the tray. "Here," he said softly. Naomi disregarded the paper, instead taking a firm grip on his tie and tugging his lips to hers.

Little Guy was taken by surprise by the kiss, but before he could get his brain to tell his lips to kiss back, Dr. Kimishima pulled back, straightening his tie and plucking the test results out of his hand.

"Thanks Little Guy," she said in a low voice, placing a kiss on his cheek before turning and leaving his office, her heels clicking on the floor. Little Guy listened to her footsteps disappear down the hallway before expelling a breath he didn't even know he was holding.

Little Guy knew that Naomi wanted to have sex, hence the not-very-subtle hints and teasing, but he wasn't sure if he had the courage to initiate something like that. He loved her; he was completely sure of that. And he'd been wanting to have sex with the stunning woman for a long while, but his nerves just wouldn't allow him to take control.

He groaned in frustration, looking down only to notice the problem in his lap.

What a tease she was.

* * *

"Doctor," he started to say, poking his head into her office. "Alyssa is about to get out of school. We should go pick her up." Dr. Kimishima continued typing on her computer, not acknowledge him.

"Doctor?" He asked, stepping over the threshold and into the room, walking over to her. She still continued to type without recognizing his presence. Little Guy placed his hands on her shoulders, pressing his lips softly to her neck before whispering into her ear.

"Doctor Kimishima." The corners of her mouth turned up a bit, but she said nothing.

_Ah, I see how it is,_ Little Guy thought. He moved his hands down to her waist, continuing to place kisses on her neck.

"Navel," she said softly, angling her neck a bit. "What are you doing?"

"Well," he began, talking between kisses. "You weren't listening to me, so I thought that maybe I could convince you with a few well placed kisses. Is it working?"

"Good question," a semi-familiar voice said.

"Ah!" Little Guy cried, jumping back from Naomi to see, of course, Gabriel Cunningham standing in the doorway, smirk present on his lips. He could feel his cheeks reddening and he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Perhaps you two should save that for the bedroom."

"Wha-. Ah um…" Little Guy frowned. He had always been a little jealous of Gabe's relationship with Naomi and even though now that he himself was in a relationship with Naomi, the fact that Gabe was giving him bedroom advice pissed him off.

He stood up straight and looked Gabe in the eye.

"I will," he said confidently. Both Naomi and Gabe raised an eyebrow and then Gabe laughed, shaking his head and leaving the room.

"What?" Little Guy asked Dr. Kimishima. Was it really that hard to believe that he could be good in bed?

"Nothing," Naomi murmured. "Let's go." She grabbed Little Guy's tie, tugging him out of the room.

_Damn this woman and her fascination with my tie.

* * *

_

Little Guy brought his black Ford Mustang to a stop in front of Alyssa's school, putting the car into park. The school day had yet to end but only by a few minutes. He glanced out the tinted windows, looking at the school. Naomi turned and looked at Little Guy, who was softly tapping his fingers on the steering wheel.

"Did you mean it?" She asked. He slowly turned to look at her.

"Mean what?" He asked in confusion. She chuckled softly before continuing.

"What you said about saving it for the bedroom." Little Guy's fingers froze against the steering wheel for a moment.

"And if I did?" He asked cautiously.

"I wouldn't mind seeing you take control for once," Naomi responded with a devious smile. Little Guy smirked and they both leaned in a bit.

"That would be nice, wouldn't it?" They lips touched and instantly they both felt a new kindled fire that wasn't there previously. Little Guy, feeling bold, slipped his tongue into her mouth, rubbing his against hers. She moaned softly, a noise he had _never_ heard come from her mouth, and he was suddenly proud that he was able to elicit this from her. She threaded her fingers into his hair, eagerly returning the kiss.

"Hi guys!" A cheery voice said. The two broke apart quickly only to realize that Alyssa was in the back seat.

"Hello Alyssa," Naomi said, turning in her seat and smiling at her daughter. "How was school?"

"Great!" Alyssa exclaimed, throwing her arms in the air.

"That's wonderful Alyssa. I think it's time to go home. Don't you think so Agent?" Naomi snaked her arm over to Little Guy so that Alyssa wouldn't see, and placed her hand over of his crotch. He immediately stiffened.

"A-ah, Doctor Kimishima."

"Perhaps you should start driving." She squeezed.

"Okay," Little Guy squeaked, starting the car and heading to Dr. Kimishima's house.

* * *

The entire ride to Naomi's house, she had kept her hand over Little Guy, occasionally squeezing or stroking. It took all of his power to keep the car on the road. They arrived in one piece, Little Guy hopping out as fast as he could. Naomi stepped out of the car, smirking at Little Guy over the hood and Alyssa got out, running up to the front door.

"Naomi! Hurry up, I have to use the bathroom!" She whined, doing the 'I-have-to-go-really-badly' dance. Naomi walked up, unlocking the door, and Alyssa ran inside and up the stairs to the bathroom. Dr. Kimishima stepped inside, placing her keys on the table in the hall.

"Well, I was thinking that we-" Suddenly Little Guy's lips were on hers, his hands caressing her sides as he backed her up against the wall. She slid his suit jacket off of him as they kissed, and he shrugged it off, Naomi beginning to loosen his tie. They made their way to the stairs and started up the, Little Guy's tie getting dropped along the way. His hands fumbled with the zipper on her shirt, finally getting a grip and pulling it down, exposing her breasts. Her shirt was dropped outside of her room and they entered it, Little Guy closing the door and locking it in one swift motion, the kiss not being broken.

He backed Naomi up to her bed and she fell back onto it, Little Guy climbing on top of her. She smirked at him.

"How does being in control feel?" He lowered his lips to her ear as she began working on the buttons of his shirt.

"Feels pretty damn good." He breathed huskily into her ear, bringing his lips back to hers. He slipped his shirt off, letting it fall to the floor, and started to massage Naomi's breasts softly, brushing his thumbs over her nipples. She moaned into the kiss and Little Guy smirked.

He loved hearing that noise.

The rest of their clothes were shed in a matter of seconds, leaving Little Guy in his boxers and Naomi in her panties. Her hands ran along the slight six-pack he had, his muscles contracting at her touch. He kissed her chest, directly between her breasts, then brought his lips to her nipple, kissing it softly. He then took it into his mouth, sucking gently on it, sighs and moans of pleasure falling from Naomi's lips. Hooking his thumbs in the waistband of her panties, he tugged them off of her hips and onto the floor.

Little Guy sat back on his knees, staring at the gorgeous woman lying beneath him. He realized that she was sexy with clothes and knew that she would be even more so without clothes but…damn.

"Like what you see Navel?" She whispered sexily, trailing her hand down to the very obvious tent in his boxers, stroking it.

"Dammit," he cursed. He could feel himself getting close, just from her touch. He grabbed her wrist, stopping her actions, and shook his head. He pulled his own boxers off, positioning himself at her entrance.

"I'm waiting," she said. He smiled and pushed himself inside of her, groaning softly as he did so.

His head fell to the crook of her neck as they set a steady pace, her hips coming up to meet his thrusts, and their moans melted together. Her nails dug into his back, but he barely felt it though the ecstasy that was coursing through his body. He wasn't going to last much longer, he could tell.

Little Guy thrust into her faster and he released, his body shaking. He continued to move slowly inside of her and she finished not long after. He collapsed beside her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into his chest.

"How did you like controlling Little Guy?" He whispered.

"I loved him."

Suddenly Little Guy remembered something, and he began to panic.

"Uh, Doctor?"

"Yes?"

He paused.

"We didn't use a condom." She chuckled.

"Oh Navel. Such a bad boyfriend, thinking about protection after the fact."

"Doctor, this isn't a joke!" She laughed.

"Calm down Little Guy, I'm on the pill." He sighed in relief. Alyssa was already enough to handle.

Unexpectedly, a small knock came at the door and Alyssa's voice drifted through it.

"Naomi? Why are yours and Little Guy's clothes on the stairs?"

* * *

**And that's the end! Reviews are welcome! Suggestions for things to improve as well. **


End file.
